Our lucky number
by gpotter337
Summary: On Harry and Ginny's triplet's eleventh birthday, a suprise is in store, and a chance for their lucky number is waiting.


A/n: Hi! This is just a short one-shot with no plot at all. I just like post Hogwarts h/g's!

Disclaimer: Not mine, except for all the kids. IF the story sounds familiar, that's b/c this is done a lot. Sorry if I stole a line! I swear I did not mean to!

Let the show begin!

"Mum! Mum! Wake up Mum!"

"Dad, you too! Wake up now!"

"Both of you, please! Today's our birthday!"

I woke up to the sounds of my triplets, James, Sirius, and Remus, on their 11th birthday. I groaned audibly, in unison with my messy haired, greened eyed husband next to me. The terrible trio were 11, and ready to wreck havoc on Hogwarts.

"Alright, Alright, we're getting up." Harry said, "You three go get ready to go to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's place."

The triplets raced out the door. My husband turned next to me and gave me a kiss. "Good morning Gin."

"Good morning to you too. But don't call me by that blasted nickname!" He chuckled.

"Okay Gin-Gin!"

"HARRY! I'd so pounce you if I could get up!"

"Lucky for me, then."

"Lucky! It's your fault I'm pregnant! Gosh, men!" I say in an exhausted tone.

"You know," Harry says, sitting next to me on the bed and helping me sit up, "It was destiny. Trelawny said in my fifth year that I would have 12 children and become Minister of Magic."

"I thought she hated you!"

"This was after that interview. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. So," I said, lowering my voice, "Did any of those children have red hair?"

"Uhh," said Harry, flustered.

"Harry, I'm just kidding. Now let's go feed your offspring breakfast."

Harry helped me up and down the stairs. There, at the table, were all 11 of their children. James, with black hair and green eyes, looking exactly like his father, was helping little Victoria, only three, and Susannah, five years old, set the table. Lily, a ten year old, was chatting mischievously to the nine year old twins Kate and Molly Rose. Sirius and Remus were drooling at their cake with their little brothers, Max, who was six, and Evan, who was four. Their youngest so far, little Ben, one year old, was in his high chair next to Lily, who would occasionally check on him during pauses in her conversation. I looked at Harry, who was proud of every one of his kids. He then clapped his hands twice, a sign for the kids to look up.

"Who's ready for breakfast?" He asked.

"ME!" all of the kids, except Ben, shouted.

"Good, let's dig in." With that, food appeared on the table.

Ron and Hermione had not been as willing as us to have kids. They only had six, still a fair number, but nothing compared to my family. Their kids were through the ages 2-10, and all had friends in our family. So when we arrived, the kids spread out like wildfire to find their friends. Harry and I walked through the kitchen, albeit 15 minutes late, to find Ron and Hermione sitting there.

"Hey, you made it!" said Ron.

"Yeah, eventually." I said.

"We don't mind. You guys have it even harder then us, and we are always late." said Hermione sympathetically.

We spent the next few hourstalkign about everything, from Quidditch (Ron was keeper for the Chudley Cannons) to politics (Harry was the Minister, and Hermione, was Head of law enforcement) to the newest bestseller (which happened to be one of my books). At six o'clock, we went into the garden, and all seventeen kids and us four adults ate in the garden. We sang Happy Birthday to James, Sirius, and Remus, ate cake and were about to go home when a felt a pain.

"Harry!" I called out. He was by my side immediately.

"Yeah, honey?"

"My water broke."

"Oh, okay. You need to go to the hospital. Okay. Are you in any pain? Do you need anything? What do you want me to do?" Harry fretted.

"Harry," I said, laughing at his worry. With him like this you'd think it was our first and not our twelth! "Round up the kids. We will go to the hospital, then call my mother. Don't worry. I've done this before."

"Okay. Call the Kids. Okay." He took a deep breath. "POTTERS!" He screamed. James, Sirius, and Remus, who was holding Ben, came in first. Evan, Susannah, and Victoria and Max came in next, with Lily, Kate and Molly Rose coming in a second later.

"Okay. Mum's in labor, so we are going to the hospital. You all will stay here until I or another one of your aunts or uncles gets you. Is that clear with everyone?"

"Daddy" said Victoria, "are we getting a baby?"

"Yes sweetie." Harry replied. "Okay we will see you in a day or so."

A chorus of "Bye Dad! Bye mum!" followed as they left in Harry's car to the hospital. Once they got there, Molly and Arthur were called, and six hours later April Marie Potter came into this world.

The next day, the kids came to see their new sister.

"She's so tiny!" Susannah said.

"You were that tiny, too." Sirius told her.

"So mum, dad, anymore coming soon?" James said with a smirk.

"JAMES!" the older Molly scolded.

"No son," I said. "Twelve is our lucky number."

And thus ends this fic. I started writing this in, like, February, but I just finished it now. Thanks for reading, though.

I would appreciate a review, I need to improve.

Thanks!

Gpotter337


End file.
